Picnic at Hanging Dork
The remaining eight contestants travel to Australia, where tension really flares after a past incident. Two people devise a strategy to weaken an opponent which proves to be quite successful, while the other team is divided into two alliances. In the end, due to someone's error, courtesy of a bully, another person takes the Drop of Shame after losing a tie-breaker challenge. Plot During the ride to their next destination, more tension grows amongst the members of Team Amazon. Courtney and Gwen are both trying to secure alliances with their teammates in order to vote the other off the game. With Courtney guaranteed Sierra's vote and Cody's total allegiance guaranteed towards Gwen, Heather becomes the potential swing vote on the team. Meanwhile, the remaining boys on Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot make plans on how to take down Team Amazon. Owen suggests that Alejandro uses his flirtatious charm, since it got Bridgette and Leshawna booted out, which makes Alejandro nervous because his teammates know about his evil ways. Duncan suggests that if he flirts with Courtney, it will distract her and upset Heather at the same time, which will effectively bring down Team Amazon's strongest players. Alejandro agrees with Duncan, who later explains in a confessional that if the plan succeeds, Courtney will be eliminated, getting rid of his ex-girlfriend, or if it fails, he has a good reason to vote Alejandro off. In the cockpit, Chef Hatchet announces that for some reason, the landing gear isn't working properly, much to Chris' disbelief. It is then revealed that a sleeping Ezekiel, sucking his thumb, had nested underneath the Total Drama Jumbo Jet's wheels, preventing the landing gear from deploying normally. As landing is now impossible, the contestants are forced to jump off the plane into the Australian outback. They will then compete in a challenge in catching one of several emus provided, and then ride them to Hanging Rock. Unfortunately, this journey will take almost two days. Courtney gives a half-hearted effort at throwing the challenge by pretending to be unable to catch an emu, but is foiled as Alejandro brings her an emu himself. While she doesn't like the help in the challenge, she doesn't mind Alejandro's attention. Heather then starts to flirt with Duncan, as her own private revenge. As Duncan finally mounts his emu, but is almost thrown off as Cody knocks him over as he passes by, Duncan yells at Cody angrily, but Cody only blows a raspberry in response. The next day, Duncan charges at Cody and tries to punch him, but misses his swing and gets knocked flat by a kangaroo's kick. Chef has carved himself a didgeridoo while he and Chris wait for the contestants. Alejandro arrives first, followed shortly by Heather, Courtney and Cody. Duncan arrives via the kangaroo's pouch. Gwen and Sierra finally arrive and Team Amazon wins the advantage in the next challenge: battery-powered sheep shearers instead of rusty garden shears. Chris doesn't let the boys go back for Owen and they are forced to wait for his arrival. The teams are tasked to bungee jump off the cliff to grab a sheep and shear it. Only six sheep have a brand on them, three for each team. The team has to uncover their own brand to win. While Courtney is preparing to jump, Gwen approaches Heather about voting off Courtney. Heather agrees to it quickly. While shearing the first sheep, Team Amazon is forced to sing Shear the Sheep. After the song, Alejandro and Duncan decide to work together and fake a fight over Courtney to distract her. Owen arrives, just as the first sheep is shown bare: no mark. Sierra offers to go next, but jumps off the cliff without a bungee cord. She is incapacitated for the rest of the competition. Owen grabs a dingo from the pile. Alejandro continues to flirt with Courtney, and Duncan pretends to cry, which also distracts Gwen. Alejandro tries to help Courtney win, but she admits that she wants to lose this competition, which pleases Alejandro. As Cody is about to jump, Duncan finally gets his revenge by throwing Owen's dingo at him, knocking both of them off the cliff. Cody panics as he falls, which results in him thrashing around and getting himself, and the dingo, tangled up in the line, spinning him around wildly and making him extremely dizzy. Duncan jumps and easily grabs a sheep. Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot shaves it, and their team logo is shown, meaning they won the challenge and immunity. Team Amazon, due to losing, is forced to go to the Barf Bag Ceremony. Courtney asks Heather if she is clear on the plan, and gets Heather to assure her she'd vote with her, to which Heather was lying about. Chris goes on to state what the contestants did that episode, and a reason why they could be eliminated. He calls Cody up to vote, who is still delirious due to his dingo-attack, and as a result, has difficulty voting. The others proceed to vote after him. At the voting, the vote is divided 2-2-1 for Courtney, Gwen, and Sierra respectively. Cody apologizes to Gwen for not voting for Courtney, saying that it was an accident due to his injuries. Since Courtney and Gwen tied for the most votes, they will have to compete in a tie-breaker competition: feed a starving koala cub eucalyptus leaves, without their hands. Due to Gwen's eucalyptus allergy and Courtney's babysitting experience, Gwen loses by a hair and takes the Drop of Shame. Moments before she falls, she insults Courtney by telling her to "suck it Courtney," then takes the fall while Courtney listens on with much joy. Exclusive clip Gwen is seen taking the Drop of Shame and says it's unfair that she was eliminated because of her allergy. She then states that Courtney is going to pay the next time she sees her. After that, she lands in a forest in Australia, where she sees a kangaroo, which attacks her. Cast *Chris *Alejandro Burromuerto *Chef Hatchet *Cody *Duncan *Courtney *Gwen *Heather *Owen *Sierra *Ezekiel (no lines) Trivia General *This is the first episode that Team Amazon loses a team member, so as of this episode, each of the three teams has lost at least one player. *This is also the only episode in which Team Amazon loses a member before the merge. *With Gwen's elimination, the two models used for Team Victory's Walk-Off challenge have been eliminated back-to-back. *In this episode, Gwen reveals that she is allergic to eucalyptus, making her the sixth contestant to have an allergy to something. *Leshawna states, and shows due to Heather, that she's allergic to pineapples in If You Can't Take The Heat... and mentions to be lactose intolerant in One Flu Over the Cuckoos. *Harold states being "violently allergic to crab apples" in Who Can You Trust?, but in Basic Straining, he is seen drinking what he thought was apple juice when it was kitchen grease, courtesy of Duncan. *Ezekiel reveals to have a peanut allergy in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part One. *Cody, as revealed by Sierra, goes into anaphylactic shock when he comes in contact with various bug bites and goat saliva in The Am-AH-Zon Race. *When the plane flips over, a a bag of Chef Hatchet's Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails can be seen falling out. *As of this episode, Total Drama World Tour has been to every permanently inhabited continent. *Alejandro is the only contestant who does not compete in the bungee cord challenge. *This is the only sixteenth episode of the series that Leshawna does not form an alliance in due to her getting eliminated before episode sixteen. *Heather and Alejandro are the only contestants in this episode not to be injured in some way. Continuity *This is the third episode Team Amazon loses a challenge in Total Drama World Tour. *The others are The Am-AH-Zon Race and Newf Kids on the Rock and the first time they actually faced a legitimate elimination. *Gwen is the first member of Team Amazon to be eliminated. Coincidentally, she was the first member voted off on her team last season, too. This continues the pattern of Gwen being either the first or last member eliminated from her team. *This is the first time that an elimination vote has ended in a tie, resulting in a tiebreaker. *It's also the second tie-breaker for an elimination. The first one is for Team Victory in Can't Help Falling in Louvre. *This happens again in Chinese Fake-Out, but there was no tiebreaker. * Coincidentally, Courtney was one of the contestants in both cases. *This marks the third appearance of Chef's autopilot, seen at the very end of the episode. *This is the first time in the series that Cody (and technically Alejandro, Courtney and Sierra) have lasted longer than Gwen. *This episode marks the end of Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot's three challenge losing streak to Team Amazon. *This is the second episode in which a contestant accidentally votes for someone they didn't mean to. *The first is when Lindsay accidentally voted herself off in Rock n' Rule. *This is the first episode since Are We There Yeti? in which Heather flirts with Duncan. *This is the fourth episode the eliminated contestant was not pushed or thrown by somebody else while taking the Drop of Shame. *This is the second time that Duncan has indirectly eliminated his current love interest. *The first is with Courtney in Basic Straining (due to his bullying of Harold). References *The episode's title is a reference to Australian novel and film, Picnic at Hanging Rock. *Interestingly, this episode is renamed "Picnic at Hanging Rock" in Australia. *The scene where Sierra jumps off the cliff "for Cody" is a reference to the scene from "The Omen" in which Damien's nanny jumps off the building doing it for Damien. Goofs *At the Barf Bag Ceremony, once Chef opens the plane door, Sierra's ponytail vanishes for the remainder of the episode. *When Sierra checks on Cody while he's in the confessional and says, "Cody? Are you okay in there?" the captions say that Gwen says it. *Both of the interns who were thrown off the plane in a previous episode are shown to be perfectly safe in this episode. *After Cody grabs the first sheep for Team Amazon, Courtney's eyebrows are missing. * Duncan's nose piercing switches sides twice. *Also, when he is about to start fake crying he has two piercings on his right ear where he usually has one. A moment later, one of them disappears. *When Chris calls Cody to cast his vote, Cody, after falling off the benches, is seen walking past Chris from his right instead of from his left. *When Cody was voting, some of the passports are shown with the print and picture backwards. *Chris states that Hanging Rock is in the Blue Mountains of Australia, but Hanging Rock is located in the Australian state of Victoria, while the Blue Mountains are in New South Wales, near Sydney. *When Courtney grabs a sheep while hanging upside down, her hair does not hang down. *When Courtney states that she is a good babysitter, there is a random scratch mark on Heather's top. *Alejandro mentions that Heather has never used flirtation as a strategy, but she did this with Trent and Duncan in Search and Do Not Destroy and Are We There Yeti? respectively. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Season 3)